Cavalry Zombie
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Cavalry Zombie (PvZO). becomes Stiff after launching |other weakness = (Plant Food) |first seen = Dark Ages - Night 9 |flavor text = Cavalry Zombie is one of the few zombies who have pride and glory in his mind, so he does not allow others to know why he did become a zombie. And the reason is.... A famous zombie philosopher said: "Those who drown are the ones that can swim..." }} (骑兵僵尸; pinyin: qíbīng jiāngshī) is a zombie encountered in Dark Ages in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He is a Knight Zombie riding a horse and carrying a lance. He jousts towards the player's plants and launches his rider off his back once he approaches a plant, similarly to the Zombie Bull. The Knight Zombie will also leave his lance upon doing so and the lance itself will behave like a tombstone, which instantly kills the first plant in where it is placed, similar to the Surfer Zombie's surfboard. He is an environment modifier. Description The Knight Zombie wears a knight helm for protection against threats. Rather than wearing a full knight gear, he wears a standard peasant outfit instead. He holds a lance on his left hand and once he is launched by his horse, he will stab a certain plant while the Knight Zombie performs a unique jumping animation. His horse is black, has blue-green colored hairs and a tail on him, and has pink banners on his rear and front legs with red linings. The rear one holds a brain logo on while on his front legs, and three black circle spots exist on him. Almanac entry Overview absorbs 1800 damage per shot and he has no degrades when not separated. The Zombie Horse absorbs 1800 damage per shot and the Knight Zombie absorbs 1870 damage per shot. Encounters Dark Ages: Nights 9, 11, 18, 22, and Ultimate Challenge Lost City: Boss event Strategies This is a very dangerous zombie. When he appears, plant a Puff-shroom, Thorns, Sun-shroom or any other cheap plants that you have unlocked to slow him down. You can also use freezing and stunning plants, such as Iceberg Lettuce, or a Kernel-pult. As his Knight Zombie gets launched, there will be a lance placed on a tile on your lawn. The tile cannot be planted on unless he is destroyed, and can absorb hits just like Surfer Zombie's surfboard. Be sure to use a Magnet-shroom near a Tall-nut, because knight helmets are harder to destroy than buckets. If combined with Jester Zombies, Zombie Kings, Wizard Zombies, and Dark Ages Gargantuars, they can be very problematic across your defenses, causing massive destruction on your lawn. His Zombie Horse can start eating your plants, much like the Zombie Bull in Wild West. You should have plants like Fume-shrooms, Tall-nuts, Coconut Cannons, Snapdragons, Laser Beans, or Starfruits at your disposal to prevent massive destruction from happening. If you have a very solid defense however, place a Puff-shroom on the 8th column to make him launch his Knight Zombie early. Do not let this zombie throw his Knight Zombie inside your defenses or you will lose very quickly, because the Knight Zombie is extremely difficult to destroy without instant kills especially if he gets thrown to the hindmost lanes. However, you can have the opportunity to counter him with a Hurrikale when he is in the air, if you time it right, he’ll get thrown out very early, but don't worry if you didn't manage to blow him away. It is suggested that you can use a Hypno-shroom on the Knight Zombie, so that the Knight Zombie can eat the Horse as his health is higher than his horse. Note that you can defeat the Zombie Horse with Plant Food or instant-kill plants before it launches the Knight Zombie. In this case, the Zombie Horse will die without doing anything. The Knight Zombie will fall down from the horse and die with no degrades and no head/arm/armor falling, similar to Zombie Bull. However, instant kill plants shouldn't be put in front of the Zombie Horse because the it will launch the Knight Zombie before getting killed because he came close to a plant. For example, when you put a Squash in front of a Cavalry Zombie, he will then see the Squash and throw his Knight Zombie out. As a result, the Squash will only kill the Zombie Horse, leaving the Knight Zombie out on the lawn. Also, note that Blover doesn't blow away the Knight Zombie when he is airborne, but a Hurrikale will if placed in the same lane. Gallery HD Horseman Knight Zombie.png|HD Horseman Zombie launching its rider.gif| launching Knight Zombie (animated; click to watch) Horseman Zombie launching.jpg| launching his zombie in an advertisement Cavalry Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Lance1.png|Knight Zombie's lance on first degrade Lance2.png|Knight Zombie's lance on second degrade Dead Horse.png|A dead level 2 horse ATLASES ZOMBIECAVALRYGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png| 's sprites with other sprites Hypnotized Cavalry Horse.png|A hypnotized Cavalry horse Trivia *He is similar to Zombie Bull, Rodeo Legend Zombie, and Mechanical Wolf Zombie, as both charge at the player's defenses, sharing the same gimmick. **Unlike these, his horse is not a robot. **While Mechanical Wolf Zombie has a faster speed, the horse shares the same stats as Zombie Bull. *Even though the horse is separated from , he does not have his own Almanac entry, unlike the Zombie Bull and his rider. *Blover cannot blow away the Knight Zombie hurled by the while airborne. *He is basically a combination of the Zombie Bull, Surfer Zombie, and Knight Zombie. *He is based on the medieval sport of jousting, although he lacks a blunted tip. *The horse carries the Plant Food although both the horse and his rider glow before they are separated. *He is one of the three new zombies introduced in the Chinese Dark Ages, the other two being Archmage Zombie and Bandit Zombie. *His Almanac entry suggests that Cavalry Zombie used to be a knight, but he became a zombie when he drowned. See also *Knight Zombie *Zombie Bull *Surfer Zombie *Mechanical Wolf Zombie *All-Star Zombie *Lance ru:Зомби_со_шлемом Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Zombie groups Category:Environment modifiers Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies